


So Long As You're With Me

by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98



Series: Rebelcaptain oneshots [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, bilingual couples are my shit, fluffy fluff for fluff's sake, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19RosesofLifeandDeath98/pseuds/19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: He can sleep so long as he's with her.





	

Sleep seems unimaginable. Every nerve in his body is awake and trembling with anticipation. He sits upright in bed, staring apprehensively at the wall. Tomorrow will be his first time leading a mission after Scarif.

_Scarif._

He feels his ribs crack against steel support beams. His lungs burn with the effort to stand. He can see Krennic leveling a blaster at Jyn’s head and _Stars, he is a dead man._

Cassian shakes his head, running a calloused hand over his face. Even the mention of the former Imperial base has him reliving all of the sensations of that day. How is he supposed to lead a special ops team if he can’t even hold himself together?

“ _Luz_ ,” Jyn mumbles at his side, reaching out to trace her fingers along his spine.

His mouth gives in to a smile. He loves the sound of his native tongue on her lips. Turning over on his side, he props himself up on his elbow to gaze down at her.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” he says softly, running his thumb over the rise of her cheek.

“I don’t sleep without you.” she responds immediately, “You know that.”

“That may become a problem.” he tries to joke, but there’s too much truth in it.

They don’t sleep without one another. He enjoys her company, of course, but it’s more than that; there’s no one else he’d rather have by his side when he wakes up in a cold sweat and panting, lungs halfway to a scream. He knows it’s the same for her.

He knows an attachment- no, a _dependence_ this strong is dangerous- if not flat out stupid- in their line of work. Part of his mind is still trying to create contingency plans against it. The other, the stronger of the two, has already given in.

“The mission is going to be fine.” Jyn says, fingers grazing over his jaw, his chin, his lips.

Cassian sighs, “I know.”

“Do you?” she challenges, smirking as she runs her thumb over the crease between his brows.

“Yes.” he insists. When she stares at him, clearly unconvinced, he concedes, “It’s my first mission since Scarif.”

Jyn raises herself on her elbow, “What do you mean? Rogue One’s made several-“

“Missions that were just the six of us. This is the first time I’m commanding an entire unit.”

Her eyes darken with understanding. Weaving her hand around the side of his neck, Jyn closes her fist in his hair.

“Cassian, you’ve been overseeing these operations for years. There’s a reason you’re in charge, capitán.” she touches her nose to his, “Scarif was just one mission- a mission that ended in a major victory, mind you.”

He closes his eyes, allowing himself to think only about her touch, the feeling of her breath against his lips.

“You’re right.” he sighs, and for the most part, he believes it.

His shoulders sag as his nerves finally settle and admit their fatigue. He and Jyn lay back on the cot, arms wrapping around one another like the position is second nature.

“I love you.” he mumbles, eyelids drooping closed.

He can feel her smile against his chest, “I love you. Get some sleep.”

He does as he’s told, able to chase the nightmares away so long as she’s with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked.


End file.
